


On a Prayer

by Gabriel_Loki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Loki/pseuds/Gabriel_Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam prays and something extraodinary happens. The prayer is answered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Prayer

Sam stared out the window of the impala, the world passing by in a bright blur but he didn’t pay attention. How could he? Cas is DEAD. The angel that had helped them for years…YEARS and now…he’s dead… All because he hadn’t had the guts to intrude on Dean’s life and ask for HELP and thus turning to Crowley.

He really hoped there would be a way of getting Cas back…somehow, some way… He fell asleep as he was praying to a God he was pretty sure didn’t give a damn anymore. A God that didn’t stop his own son from doing something so dangerously stupid…

 _You son of a bitch. I believed in…_ Sam remembered the dejection Cas had all over his face when Cas had found out about God not wanting to do anything more about the apocalypse, he remembered the betrayal…and Sam was all the angrier.

“SAM!” Sam started and found himself falling forward a bit, in his hands was the amulet, and he wasnt in the impala, and it wasn’t Dean calling his name, it was Cas.

He looked to Cas with wide eyes. He recognized the home. He’s right outside of Lisa’s house but this…was from the backyard… He felt the amulet burn against him even as he spotted Crowley.

“Get…get lost Crowley!” Sam snarled as  he swayed and Cas quickly grabbed him to keep him from falling.

“Oh but Sam you have no idea what you-“ Crowley starts to say but Sam snarls, pulls out the colt and aims it at Crowley.

“Oh but I do. I know EVERYTHING that’s going to happen over the next two years, and I know your plan is going to end horribly. Now get out of here, NOW!” He can tell he’s sweating, that he’s clearly weak and out of his comfort zone.

Crowley eyes him but vanishes and sam lets out a breath and puts the colt away and opens his fist so Cas can see what he’s holding, and the amulet is glowing.

“Sam what is going on?” Cas asked and Sam swallowed.

“You…Cas I don’t want to say it…” He whispers, “But I…I’m your friend you know that right?”

“Of course,” Cas said slowly even as there was a rustle behind them and there stood…what he and Dean had started calling him Godstiel.

“You’re interfering. You pathetic little ant, how –dare- you try to change fate again!”Godstiel growled as he stepped forward, looking menacing and Cas…God bless him, Cas pulls Sam back and steps in front of him.

“I do not know what is going on…but if you want to get to Sam you have to go through me,” Cas growled, Godstiel only smirks and appears behind Cas and grabs Sam and starts to pull him. The amulet burned hot in Sam’s hand and suddenly he feels too hot and his body is moving on its own and he’s grabbing Godstiel and throws him against the ground, and his mouth moves…and he ends up hearing himself talk…

“Silly Castiel, the Leviathan are clouding your mind. They are desperate to keep the original timeline intact…” Sam feels his head tilt a bit, “Only I have the authority to permit this.” It’s only then that he realizes Dean can see them now and is staring at them with his jaw dropped. Sam finds two hands on either side of Godstiel’s cheeks and then the creature is screaming and his eyes are glowing too bright and souls explode from him…only to be put back in purgatory…Then he’s being blinked at by an angel…then that angel is sent away… Sam is stood up by whatever is controlling him and he feels a smile come across his face as he hands the amulet to this Cas here and now and Cas’ eyes widen as he looks to it, its glowing brightly and pointing at him…

Wait. So Sam has….GOD in him?!

_“Yes you do Samuel. I heard your prayer and…I decided to give you a second chance. The..Robo Sam as your brother came to think of him…will be gone. You will stay here, I will make the memories of Hell far more tolerable for you.”_

“Father?” Cas whispered, and the smile grew wider on Sam’s face.

“Hey there Cas. You do know Samuel was right hm? You cant go making a deal with Crowley…You saw what you’d become.”

Cas shifted, “But I don’t know what to do against Raphael…I don’t have nearly enough power…”

Sam was in the middle of thanking God when he felt an intense sorrow from the vast being cramped inside of him.

“I know Castiel.” Sam’s head is turned to look at Dean and  then he looks to Cas then up to the heavens and his eyes close and Sam feels…something that he cant describe…except that it feels like…LIFE.

There’s a gasp and coughing from the ground nearby and sam’s eyes are opened and he sees Gabriel sprawled out in front of him, clutching at his chest, eyes wide.

“My son,” Sam hears his voice said tenderly and Gabriel immediately looks up and gives him a clear ‘What the ever loving fuck?’ look before his eyes widen.

“Dad? What are you doing in the sasquatch?” He asks curiously as Sam’s hand is put to Gabriel’s cheek and the Archangel starts fucking glowing.

“I am giving all of you another chance. Don’t screw it up. I wont answer any desperate prayers from Sam again.” And with that, Sam’s blinking and pulling away and retreating to Cas’ side, the amulet’s glow dimming and fading away.

“You came back…to save me?” cas asked very softly now and Sam smiles a bit.

“I didn’t think he’d do that…but yeah…Cas I don’t want to see you die again. I don’t want to have believed in you for so long only for it all to die with you. You’re more than a friend to me….” Sam can’t help admitting this, turning pink.

But before he can even blink, he’s pulled close and is getting kissed hard and his first reaction is to respond equally. He dimly hears Gabriel laughing and Dean’s surprised yelp….but just this, all of this already…was going to show for a very different timeline…


End file.
